Draw your sword
by Bymeha
Summary: Le Royaume se relève à peine sous un nouveau règne ; et dans les couloirs, un ballet silencieux fait de rouge et de bleu se joue, entre deux tentatives de mieux se haïr pour apprendre à s'aimer. " Dessine tes propres épées ", murmure la guerrière à la lance brisée ; " Je te dessinerai un cœur ". Recueil pour la Mystwalker week organisée sur le forum Fairies Fans, label SPPS.
1. Haine

Hello ! Voici ma contribution à la Mystwalker week organisée sur FairiesFans, bien qu'avec un peu de retard... Enfin, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil au forum, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Erza Knightwalker, Edo-Gérard/Mystogan.

×**Pairing :** Edo-Gerza/Mystwalker

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **Draw your sword —**

* * *

**I - Haine**

Erza Knightwalker n'avait jamais connu que la haine.

La peur, parfois ; un respect octroyé par le nombre de morts qui s'entassaient dans son ombre, bientôt devenue aussi sanglante que sa chevelure. C'était sa haine qui l'avait hissée là où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui, entourée d'hommes puissants mais intouchable de par sa force — personne ne touchait à Knightwalker. Et qu'importe qu'elle se retrouve seule en fin de compte, qu'importe que sa propre haine ne la dévore sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

C'est la haine qui avait forgé Erza Knightwalker, la chasseuse de fées. La haine et rien d'autre.

Pour d'autres, c'était différent. Ces fées à qui elle avait brisé les ailes croyaient en la force de l'espoir, le peuple préférait croire en leur souverain sans se poser de question — et jusque là, tout leur allait bien. Erza brisait des ailes, tuait l'espoir ; et son roi en était satisfait, alors le peuple l'était aussi. Si ça n'avait pas changé, elle n'aurait toujours connu que la haine ; la sienne et celle des autres.

Mais est-ce que ce changement la contentait vraiment ?

Lui, soudainement venu de nulle part et placé sur une position qui le rendait intouchable de la part de ses soldats – à lui, à elle –, il leur avait prouvé à tous qu'il existait autre chose. Que la haine n'était pas la seule solution, la seule issue ; parce qu'il y avait l'entraide, aussi. La solidarité qui rebâtira les murs et recollera les cœurs en morceaux.

Gérard avait confiance en son peuple, à ses hommes ; à elle, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme telle. Il était loin d'être bête ou aveugle, pourtant – et ça, ils le savaient tous, même elle. Pourtant, il continuait d'y croire et recouvrait ses déceptions qu'il dissimulait d'un peu plus d'espoir, quand bien même ça faisait mal. Parce que Gérard avait été le premier d'entre tous à montrer une voie différente ; celle du pardon.

Et Erza l'avait haït pour ça. D'une haine sournoise et silencieuse, invisible, insensible — bleue.

Parce que c'était la haine qu'elle ne ressentait que pour lui.

« Et vous, que savez vous de la haine ? Que savez-vous du mépris ? »

Les mots d'Erza Knightwalker suintaient de ce qu'elle prétendait connaître lorsqu'elle s'était tourné vers lui, ce jour là – la haine. Erza brûlait en permanence, véritable brasier rouge alimenté de débris jetés d'émotions diverses et incontrôlées ; ses yeux brûlaient, son cœur brûlait, son âme brûlait – la haine brûlait vive la chasseuse de fées, mais ça, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Lui, qui ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et dont les yeux s'étaient soudain vêtus d'une armure d'acier. Gérard n'avait pas peur de la haine de Knightwalker et se serait jeté dans ses flammes sans la moindre hésitation si ça avait été pour espérer l'atteindre ; toucher une de ses faiblesses, panser ses blessures silencieuses. Erza avait alors reculé sous les assauts silencieux de son regard comme si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire et s'était tut – juste le temps de distinguer une faille dans son armure.

« Je connais la haine d'un père qui a cessé d'en être un le jour où je me suis dressé contre lui. J'ai connu la haine d'un roi pendant toutes ces années où je l'empêchais d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait. J'ai connu son mépris toute sa vie ; parce que ma naissance lui a volé sa reine et parce que nos idéaux n'étaient pas les mêmes. Et toi, Erza ? Qu'est-ce que la haine t'a appris ? »

Gérard l'avait fixée longtemps, en silence ; et à travers les flammes bleues qui l'empêchaient de bien voir, Erza avait laissé tomber les armes en comprenant que c'étaient ses failles à elle qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans sa défense à lui. Gérard ne souffrait pas de sa propre haine.

C'était la haine des autres qui l'avait toujours fait souffrir.

Le silence avait perduré longtemps, après ça ; longtemps. Le brasier rouge s'était alimenté d'une frustration incompréhensible, tandis que le bleu s'étouffait doucement de lui-même — et pourquoi ?

Erza n'avait pas la réponse ; pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisait le regard du roi suffisamment longtemps pour percer son armure et découvrir les blessures qu'il cachait aux autres, lorsqu'il le lui rendait pour recoudre les siennes, Knightwalker se disait que la réponse n'était peut-être pas aussi compliquée, finalement.

Parce que Gérard avait raison ; et parce que les flammes bleues qui réchauffaient à présent le cœur d'Erza sans la brûler de trop s'appelaient _Pardon_.


	2. Faux-semblants

Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire toute la week, mais en tout cas elle ne sera probablement pas faite à temps. Du coup, je pense que chaque thème se suivra, avec une évolution à chaque fois.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce second thème vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Erza Knightwalker, Edo-Gérard/Mystogan.

×**Pairing :** Edo-Gerza/Mystwalker

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **Draw your sword —**

* * *

**II - Faux semblants**

Erza n'était pas faible et il le savait.

Peut-être était-il l'un des mieux placé pour le savoir, d'ailleurs ; combien de fois l'avait-il vue faire des prouesses devant lesquelles même les plus robustes de son pays auraient hésité ? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas hésité avant de se salir les mains et d'y planter échardes et gravier, pour aider à la reconstruction de ce pays dont la destruction s'était faite en partie par la faute de gens comme elle ?

Elle avait tout détruit pour tout rebâtir, tout reconstruire ; elle avait ignoré les regards posés sur elle, la honte qui lui rongeait le cœur — la sienne — celle de ceux qui la regardaient et la jugeaient en plantant les épines de leurs regards dans la peau pâle de son dos — et elle n'avait rien dit. Les dents serrées et de la colère au fond des yeux, Erza avait redoublé d'ardeur, sans jamais le faire de façon parfaite mais toujours suffisamment pour qu'on lui laisse la paix — à sa manière.

Gérard savait qu'Erza était forte ; parce que chaque soir avant de dormir et chaque matin après s'être levé, il pouvait la voir dans une petite cour où elle se croyait à l'abri des regards, une arme à chaque fois différente à la main et une détermination brûlante dans le regard. Il ne se doutait que trop bien de l'ennemi invisible contre qui Knightwalker se battait ; seulement, il craignait bien trop que ses démons ne se nourrissent de la colère qu'elle avait très probablement contre lui pour oser intervenir.

Alors il la regardait ; et elle frappe.

Elle frappe.

Elle frappe.

Sa lame ne tranchait que l'air à ses yeux à lui ; mais elle, avec les larmes brûlantes qui brûlaient les siens, elle y voyait des centaines de fantômes du passé, tous armés de la culpabilité qui la rongeait en silence. Alors elle frappe ; crie en silence, pleure un peu dans le noir, drapée dans cette solitude qui l'avait toujours côtoyée.

Et elle frappe.

Elle frappe.

Elle frappe.

Le lendemain, elle revêt son masque de fierté et d'impassibilité et retourne sur le chantier. Gérard ne peut que la regarder de loin ; l'épier, l'apprendre, la deviner, tenter de l'anticiper. La plupart du temps, elle garde le silence ; une fois seulement, elle avait demandé avec hargne à ce qu'un des membres de Fairy Tail la laisse tranquille, lorsqu'il était venu lui proposer de l'aide.

Eux, avec la peur et la colère dans leurs yeux, ils l'avaient vue sauvage et indomptée — indomptable —, portant le même visage que celui de la Chasseuse de fées.

Lui, silencieux malgré la peine qui faisait fleurir des roses épineuses dans son cœur, il avait entrevu l'espace d'un instant une Erza qui ressemblait davantage à un animal blessé tenant difficilement sur ses pattes, un loup solitaire que les démons empêchaient de fuir ou seulement de riposter ; elle ne faisait que grogner et aboyer, Erza.

Mais personne ne l'entendait hurler sa peine une fois la nuit venue, lorsqu'elle déchirait l'air du fil de son épée pour empêcher les fantômes de s'y installer. Personne ne voyait ses blessures lorsqu'elle laissait tomber le masque en se croyant à l'abri du regard.

Personne ne voyait à quel point Erza était forte ; forte de continuer à s'habiller d'orgueil et de fierté, forte de ne pas abandonner.

Gérard, lui, il ne se sentait pas fort de la voir souffrir ainsi à cause de lui ; parce que quelle en serait la raison, autrement ? C'était ce changement soudain qui avait propulsé Erza dans la situation où elle se trouvait, la faisait passer de haut en bas où elle recevait sur la tête le poids de tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Fairy Tail pouvait bien la regarder de haut, à présent — et ils en avaient bien le droit, il le savait autant qu'elle, autant qu'eux et c'est pourquoi personne ne disait rien.

Mais peut-être était-ce sa seule faiblesse, au fond ; celle de ne pas être capable de se fier aux autres et ainsi souffrir seule en silence, portant le poids de ses crimes et de ses démons sur ses fragiles épaules. C'est comme ça qu'il la voyait, lui, lorsqu'elle s'emparait de quelque chose de lourd et nécessaire à la reconstruction de la ville.

Erza feignait avoir besoin d'être pardonnée ; alors elle portait sa croix en silence et expiait une partie de ses crimes dans la solitude, sous le regard insipide de ceux qui semblaient ne rien voir. Gérard ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, pourtant ; parce que lui savait mais ne faisait rien.

Leurs regards se croisaient, enterraient violemment colère et peine ; et à chaque fois, un tissu de faux-semblants se tissaient entre eux, aussi fragile qu'indestructible.

Et puis il avait suffit d'une fois.

Peut-être les coups d'épée n'avaient-ils pas suffit ; peut-être aurait-il dût la rejoindre et l'aider à porter cette croix, peut-être aurait-il dût la bannir elle aussi.

Mais au fond, égoïstement peut-être, Gérard voulait lui donner une chance, à Erza ; il voulait la découvrir, percer ses mystères, en faire une alliée — l'aider. Réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commis en blessant indirectement celle d'Earthland, en laissant Scarlet seule lors de ces nuis où elle pleurait en silence et qu'il la voyait.

La croix de Knightwalker lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'Erza avait porté toute son enfance ; celle que lui-même avait porté et qu'il continuait de traîner.

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsqu'elle était tombée.

Les autres étaient tous partis se mettre à l'abri ; et il aurait pût les rejoindre, à vrai dire, parler politique et économie avec ses nouveaux conseillers, partir à la rencontre de ce peuple qu'il lui tardait de découvrir.

Mais il l'avait vue là-bas, toute seule sous la pluie qui la nettoyait de la poussière et de la saleté pour filer vers le sol et la débarrasser de toutes ses impuretés ; elle s'était laissée tombée à genoux sitôt que tous les autres furent partis.

Et peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle attendait, finalement, derrière ce tissu fait de mensonges et de faux-semblants ; que la pluie la nettoie du sang qui souillait ses mains et des péchés qui maculaient son cœur meurtri.

Qu'on lui accorde le pardon que les gens d'ici n'étaient pas prêts à lui donner ; qu'on chasse ces démons qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas mérité.

Mais Erza restait forte malgré tout, malgré tout ce qu'elle dissimulait ; alors, par respect pour elle et sa fierté, Gérard avait gardé le silence en s'approchant de ce corps fragile et mutilé, bientôt trempé par la pluie diluvienne dont les aiguilles tombaient avec violence sur sa peau où étaient dessinées diverses cicatrices.

Celles de l'âme et celles du cœur.

Knightwalker l'avait entendu approcher ; néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas retournée, n'avait pas cherché à cacher la pluie qui coulait de ses yeux, à dissimuler les blessures qu'elle avait au cœur. En retour, Gérard n'avait pas cherché à lui cacher la culpabilité de son cœur, les craintes silencieuses qu'il avait enterrées de mensonges sous ses yeux.

Il avait simplement retiré sa cape pour la déposer sur ses épaules, doucement et sans la toucher ; et il était resté là, sous la pluie, sans rien dire. Sans la regarder, sans la toucher.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre pour nous aider, ici. Et si on se pardonnait, Erza ? Et si on s'accordait à chacun la rédemption que personne ne peut nous donner ? »

Juste en se contentant de souffrir à deux ; d'êtres faibles tous seuls ; et puis d'être forts à deux.

Erza n'avait pas répondu ; silencieuse, elle avait retiré son masque et levé un regard où se noyaient des supplications muettes vers son visage, peint de culpabilité et de craintes incurables. Les péchés qui s'étaient échappés de leurs yeux en même temps que la pluie n'avaient rien dit, eux non plus.

Et puis Knightwalker avait détourné le regard, tout en resserrant les pans de la cape autour de ses épaules.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner.

— Toi non plus. »

Le soleil se leva quelques heures plus tard, et le tissu fait de mensonges et de faux-semblants avait disparu à jamais.


	3. Bal

Hello there !

Je suis très en retard, mais le Mystwalker est un pairing que je trouve génial, doooonc vouala la suite. L'approche est un peu différente je trouve, cette fois-ci ; enfin, ce sera à vous de me dire ce que ça a donné ensuite :)

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Erza Knightwalker, Edo-Gérard/Mystogan.

×**Pairing :** Edo-Gerza/Mystwalker

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **Draw your sword —**

* * *

**III - Bal**

Elle danse.

C'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait au rebord de cette fenêtre pour la regarder. Le soleil se levait doucement sur Edoras, et elle, dans l'ombre de sa tour, elle dansait.

Toujours dans l'ombre ; dans son ombre à lui. Mais elle danse quand même.

Il émanait une grâce particulière d'Erza lorsque sa lance fendait l'air, tournoyait avec autant de maîtrise que s'il s'agissait d'une partie de son corps et tranchait l'espace et le temps lui même en silence. Il lui semblait qu'elle devenait autre chose, lorsque son épée parlait à sa place – et peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que de la véritable Erza, au fond.

Alors elle continuait son ballet silencieux sans faiblir, sans discontinuer ; et entre deux éclats reflétés par la lame de son arme, son cœur parlait à sa place, désireux d'effacer les démons de ce passé auquel il l'avait arraché. Il lui semblait parfois qu'il pouvait les voir, entre deux rayons d'un soleil paré de renouveau, leurs griffes faites de remords prêtes à tout pour la retenir ; pourtant, Erza ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

Alors cette facette qu'il était le seul à connaître du cœur d'Erza se faisait entendre, et sous le regard las et paresseux d'un nouveau jour, il sentait le sien accompagner sa valse décadente.

Elle était simplement perdue, au fond, Erza ; et le pire dans tout ça, peut-être, c'est qu'il était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher, promesse d'avenir et à la fois cicatrice profonde du passé. Il était celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie et qui l'avait tiré des limbes où elle s'enfonçait ; alors c'est naturellement et en silence qu'il avait accepté de lui prendre la main pour la guider dans la lumière nouvelle.

Quitte à ce qu'elle le tâche de son ombre ; quitte à ce que son ombre à lui ne devienne plus grande, plus sombre, et qu'il goûte lui aussi à un peu des limbes dont il se démenait pour la faire sortir.

Leurs regards se croisaient parfois, et après quelques mots silencieux, tous d'eux s'en allaient sans un mot.

[ _Mais elle dansait toujours ; et ils marchaient à présent tous les deux côte à côte_. ]

* * *

x

* * *

Elle était toute seule et le regard perdu dans un vide inconnu lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre.

Il était seul, lui aussi ; Erza détacha lentement son regard de l'horizon à son approche, le détailla sans surprise et se contenta de soupirer avant de lui laisser une place sur le muret où elle se tenait. Gérard sourit et la remercia du regard en prenant place ; elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il s'était débarrassé de sa garde rapprochée ni pourquoi il venait ici, et au fond, il avait bien compris en la voyant que ça ne l'aurait pas gênée.

Parce qu'il ne voyait pas qui d'autre que lui elle aurait pût attendre en venant ici ; et parce qu'il comblait un peu sa solitude sans trop l'embêter, aussi.

« Je t'ai cherchée. », finit-il par déclarer en brisant le silence, autant pour voir si elle comptait lui répondre que pour entamer une possible conversation.

Erza ne répondit pas tout de suite ; un semblant de sourire oscillant entre l'ironie et un amusement sincère vint orner ses lèvres, et une fois la brise d'après-midi passé, elle soupira en se tournant vers lui – et leurs regards se croisèrent, enfin.

« J'attendais que vous me trouviez. », répondit-elle simplement, avec cette ombre de sourire au bord des lèvres.

Le roi apprécia le tournant que prenait la valse de son cœur pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui rendre son sourire et de de nouveau river son regard vers l'horizon rougeoyante. Le coucher de soleil d'Edoras n'était pas si différent de celui d'Earthland, au fond ; mais celui-ci lui sembla plein de promesse. Tout comme le regard qu'Erza lui rendit, avant de le diriger dans la même direction que lui.

_Vers l'avenir._

* * *

x

* * *

Gérard l'aurait pensé plus désarçonnée que ça par sa question lorsqu'il la lui posa, lors d'un de ces après-midi sur le muret dont la vue donnait sur les collines sauvages qu'il lui restait à explorer. Il avait pensé qu'elle refuserait, qu'elle se retiendrait de l'insulter ou de le frapper ; il n'en fut rien.

Erza s'était contenté d'arquer un sourcil, sa chevelure écarlate faisant miroiter les rayons du soleil tout en se balançant au grès du vent.

« Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à danser ?

— Pas seulement à danser. À danser comme tu penses qu'un roi devrait le faire, rectifia le souverain en luttant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Vous... »

Elle détourna brusquement le regard et Gérard craint de se sentir rougir tant il pouvait être gêné ; en fait, ça faisait un moment qu'il songeait à lui poser la question à elle et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, sur le coup, ça lui avait peut-être parut être une meilleure idée...

Le souverain s'apprêtait à retirer ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il aperçut un tressaillement au niveau de ses épaules ; et à vrai dire, bien des couchers de soleil plus tard, il se dira que c'était bête, de penser que ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas à Erza.

Et puis après réflexion, il se dira qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas osé y croire ; qu'il était possible qu'Erza ait simplement eu envie de rire à cause de lui.

La surprise était passée lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui ; alors il se contenta de sourire en regardant ses yeux briller, en détaillant la fossette dessinée par son sourire, son visage moins sombre que d'ordinaire. Il avait fini par ne plus remarquer la lumière dont elle se paraît petit à petit à son contact.

Et il ne le regretta pas en constatant tout le plaisir que lui donnait la vue d'un simple sourire.

« Je vais essayer, finit par répondre la rousse, la voix encore vibrante de l'éclat de rire qu'elle venait juste de laisser s'échapper. Mais êtes-vous sûr que je sois la personne la mieux placée pour ça ? Je n'ai que quelques bases, vous savez. Vous devriez peut-être-

— J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en les autres. Et je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faudra, ajouta-t-il en accrochant davantage leurs regards.

— Bon, eh bien, si vous le pensez... »

Elle sauta agilement du muret où ils étaient assis et retomba souplement sur l'herbe tendre. Gérard l'imita la seconde suivante, ignorant la légère appréhension qui vint se tortiller dans son ventre. Il venait de se souvenir qu'Erza Scarlett était une très mauvaise danseuse...

Sans un mot, Erza plaça ses mains comme le voulait la norme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une valse et le regarda dans les yeux ; longtemps. Assez longtemps pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et pourquoi il était entrain de le faire ; assez longtemps pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts et les frissons qu'il n'essaya même pas de réprimer.

Longtemps – mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte à quel point il l'aimait déjà un peu trop.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Je vais vous guider. Fermez les yeux si vous pensez pouvoir le faire.

— Je te fais confiance. », marmonna Gérard en s'exécutant, essayant vainement d'ignorer qu'il était probablement l'un des premiers encore vivants à pouvoir affirmer s'être tenu aussi prêt d'Erza Knightwalker.

Il lui sembla qu'elle se retenait de rire ; la seconde d'après, elle fit le premier pas.

Et plus rien d'autre n'eut de l'importance.

* * *

x

* * *

« Accepte-tu de m'accompagner demain soir ?

— Je suis obligée de venir pour veiller à votre sécurité, vous savez. »

Le soleil était presque couché ; à demi conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Gérard ralentit la cadence et chercha à capter son regard, se parant de tout le courage qu'il avait rassemblé ces derniers jours pour enfin lui poser la question.

« En tant que _cavalière_, Erza. »

Knightwalker s'était arrêtée.

Pendant un instant, il regretta de lui avoir posé la question en voyant la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Des regrets, des démons restants du passé ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir les contours qu'elle s'était reculée pour l'observer, inexpressive – terriblement inexpressive.

« Je... »

Elle recula encore ; violente, la contestation le frappa de plein fouet, et le souverain se retrouva confus de penser que son sourire lui manquait.

« Il... Il faut que j'y aille. À demain, Votre Majesté. »

Et elle disparut dans l'ombre du crépuscule si vite qu'il eu à peine le temps de voir ce que ses yeux dissimulaient à la place de son visage.

Son cœur se mît à battre presque douloureusement, et Gérard se rappela amèrement ce que c'était que d'être cavalier seul.

* * *

x

* * *

Et peut-être s'était-il trop fait à sa présence.

Le bal de son couronnement lui avait parût bien loin, lorsqu'on le lui avait annoncé ; trop loin pour s'en occuper, bien trop loin pour s'en inquiéter — bien trop loin pour penser à ça plutôt qu'à ce qui l'intéressait. Le soleil, le rouge du ciel, le vent sur les collines, ces odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas ; et puis sa présence à elle, aussi.

Il était le centre d'attention de centaines de personnes, et pourtant, il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul.

Coco restait près de lui, prête à satisfaire le moindre de ses besoins ; et il s'en voulu de penser que sa présence à elle était d'une toute autre importance, parce qu'il suffisait de voir comme elle se tortillait pour le suivre dans la foule pour comprendre les efforts qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait rien demandé et il ne lui avait rien demandé non plus, au fond ; aussi la rassura-t-il en lui disant qu'elle pouvait aller se trouver un coin tranquille et qu'il saura se débrouiller en cas de besoin. La fillette le remercia avec soulagement, et Gérard en eut son premier vrai sourire depuis que la soirée avait commencé.

C'était à la fois terriblement ennuyeux et gênant ; même s'il savait qu'il faisait les choses comme il le fallait, se donner une étoffe de dirigeant assuré et confiant n'avait rien de facile, surtout auprès de ceux qui cherchaient à le piéger. Heureusement, dans ces cas là, Hugues qui était toujours dans le coin venait à sa rescousse et usait de son excentrisme pour le tirer de ces situations ; étrangement, Gérard se sentit un peu plus soutenu dans cette épreuve.

Et elle n'était toujours pas là.

Entre deux groupes de nobles à saluer, le souverain jetait des regards discrets aux coins de la gigantesque salle aménagée pour la réception, à la recherche de la moindre mèche écarlate ou de n'importe quel éclat rouge. Mal à l'aise dans sa parure bien trop riche à son goût — il préférait de loin la tenue ample qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à Earthland —, le roi d'Edoras se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser sa déception prendre le dessus, remettant peu à peu en question le choix qu'il avait fait la veille ; est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de lui demander, au fond ? Est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas venir du tout, au final, gênée par sa proposition un peu trop abrupte, un peu trop brusque, peut-être pas assez réfléchie, et-

Et il sut que c'était elle à l'instant même où elle le frôla pour le prévenir de sa présence, d'un toucher délicat et du bout des doigts sur son avant-bras.

Gérard ne se retourna pas immédiatement — il failli le faire et se retint juste à temps, en tout cas. Concentré dans ses recherches, il n'avait pas remarqué les regards intrigués posés sur lui ; et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna à son tour qu'il comprit quelle en était la raison. Parce qu'Erza était venue, déjà ; mais parce qu'Erza n'avait pas fait _que_ venir en tant que soldat, aussi.

« Erza, tu- »

Elle était _incroyable. _

Inexpressive à première vue, il comprit néanmoins à son attitude qu'être dévorée du regard par tant de personnes ne la laissait pas indifférente ; parce qu'après tout, comment ne pas l'admirer ? Elle portait bel et bien une armure et une épée au pommeau orné d'éclats de rubis scintillait à la lumière à chacun de ses pas ; stylisé, le métal trempé d'or blanc de son plastron était orné de symboles et spirales en tout genre qu'il savait propres à la culture d'Edoras. Seulement, plutôt qu'une simple armure, Erza Knightwalker portait une robe rouge bordeaux aux motifs sombres avec celle-ci, ses manches de mousseline sombre laissant à découvert ses fines épaules. Au creux de son cou pendait une fine chaine dorée ornée d'une pièce de la même matière que son armure et représentant un petit soleil, dont l'astre brillait derrière ce qui symbolisait une pomme ; les armoiries du Royaume.

Plus ému qu'autre chose, Gérard lui sourit à la fois avec tendresse et reconnaissance en détaillant son visage, ses cheveux habilement retenus grâce à un accessoire fait de branches dorée, autour desquelles les mèches pourpres s'enroulaient élégamment pour laisser sa nuque à découvert. Pendant un instant, il se surprit à regretter de ne pas l'avoir connue du temps où elle portait ses cheveux longs ; et puis finalement, après un soupir soulagé, il lui tendit son bras dans un sourire et s'avança vers la table la plus proche, déjà plus confiant.

Parce qu'elle était là, et parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

Les autres les regardaient ; les dévoraient, les admiraient, les jalousaient. Il n'en avait que faire et c'était purement exaltant ; parce qu'Erza se mouvait avec une grâce presque dangereuse, parée d'une détermination tranquille et imposant un respect certain. Et ça suffit à ce qu'il se sente plus à l'aise, plus à sa place ; en tant que dirigeant, mais en tant que dirigeant moins seul.

Les yeux de Knightwalker trahirent son amusement lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens, emplis d'une admiration silencieuse ; et ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

« J'ai failli t'attendre, souffla Gérard en se penchant vers son oreille, s'amusant de voir les nobles détourner le regard de peur de se faire prendre la main dans le sac alors qu'ils les épiaient. Où étais-tu passée ?

— Je vous observais, admit Erza en buvant quelques gorgées de vin, tout en veillant à ne pas ruiner son rouge à lèvres.

— Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il savait qu'elle lui dira toujours la vérité, quitte à ce que ça puisse le contrarier ; et c'était bien quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle, au fond – quelque chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Scarlett, d'ailleurs.

Le respect des valeurs et l'honnêteté.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien. Je n'ai failli intervenir que deux fois, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en dissimulant son sourire dans le contenu de son verre.

— _Que_ deux fois ? Hugues m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises, lui, souleva le souverain en arquant un sourcil.

— Je sais, répondit la rousse en retour et en reposant le récipient de cristal. J'ai vu. »

Gérard lui rendit son sourire et jeta un regard circulaire à travers l'assemblée, croisant le regard des plus curieux avec amusement avant de nouveau de tourner vers elle.

« Pensez-vous que cela vaille une danse de votre part, Capitaine ? »

Erza caressa le pommeau de son épée d'un air pensif en le détaillant à son tour, scrutant les traits de son visage en silence ; Gérard en profita pour faire de même et la laissa admirer l'étrange tatouage qui ornait son visage, la sachant curieuse vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Même lui ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait, à vrai dire ; mais ça faisait partie de lui depuis presque toujours.

C'était du rouge sur du bleu, une trace du passée gravée sur sa peau et des souvenirs inscrits à jamais dans les contours dorés de ses yeux ; de leurs yeux à eux qui se croisèrent sans la moindre gêne, avec une confiance silencieuse et aveugle que le temps et le pardon leur avaient accordé.

« Je vous l'accorde avec plaisir, votre Majesté. »

Erza parut plus forte que jamais en lui offrant sa main, son regard lui communiquant toute la dévotion qui l'habitait et que de simples mots n'auraient sût faire passer ; et il se sentit plus fort et accompli que n'importe qui lorsqu'il la mena au cœur de la réception, inondée par la lumière des lustres d'argent et dévorée du regard de tous ces gens. La musique résonnait au loin, dans son cœur, dans son esprit ; ses yeux restaient rivés dans les siens, et il ne sentait plus que la chaleur de sa peau et de ses mains.

Il fit le premier pas et sut au soupir d'admiration de certains convives qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Et les yeux plein de promesses d'Erza lui promirent en silence qu'elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.


End file.
